the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Champions/Short 3
One Eye Jack Standing by the edge of the canyon, Jack Solewish saw purple and black. Everywhere. It was a horrifying sight. An almost transparent purple was covering everything in the canyon, with shadows seething up from the ground. Jack had encounted something like this before: the Violet Cult. The worshippers of the Void. Many years ago, while Jack was still part of his sister’s, the queen of the Forces of Justice, royal army, he led a small squad into the Violet Cult’s headquarters. It was a huge cave, with intertwinning tunnels and confusing twists and turns. At the far end, he saw the most horrifying thing he had ever seen: A Void Guardian. A black figure, four times as tall as Jack himself. It didn’t look humanoid. It didn’t look like anything. It was just… void. Emptiness. A creature made up of emptiness. The ritualists in the cave were easily dealt with by Jack and his men. A quick blow to the skull and that was it. But the Void Guardian was another story. It killed over half of Jack’s squad before their portal master finally managed to open a portal to the void, and Jack kicked the Void Guardian back where it belonged. But the cave wasn’t to be saved. The exact same purple and seething shadows everywhere, as were now in the Westrand Canyon. Small shadow and void creatures were constantly emerging from the ground, so Jack and the few remaining members of his squad closed the cavern and blew it to pieces. Ever since, guards have been on watch around the ruins of the Violet Cult’s Cave, to make sure that the void never progressed. “Lord Solewish, we really shouldn’t stay here.” General Roughtalon said. The Pygmy scout was all Jack had brought with him to see the new version of Westrand Canyon - now renamed the Void Scar. Jack threw his axe onto the ground in front of the general, the razor-sharp blades digging into the ground and splattering mud onto their leg armour. “Don’t ever call me that!” Jack almost roared. He had left his sister long ago, and with her, the name. He was no longer Jack Solewish. He was One Eye Jack. “I am not a Solewish.” “…Right, right.” Roughtalon said, nodding. “But my point still stands. We need to get away. We can’t- what’s that?” Roughtalon interrupted himself and pointed to a pitch black figure down in the canyon. It moved around, tiny creatures popping up all around it. “Guardian.” Jack muttered, spitting on the gound, then picking up his axe. “Huh?” “Guardian. Of the Void.” Jack took a step towards the edge of the canyon. From the edge were a drop of at least ten meters. Jack had survived falls from much higher cliffs than that. He looked at the Guardian, wanting vengeance. Redemption for his fallen squad all those years ago. “Well, we should really get a move on.” Roughtalon walked over next to Jack. “I have words from your sister… I mean, Queen Solewish. She’s gathering the leaders of the world, to figure out how to handle this.” “So?” Jack prepared to jump. He took out his bow, making sure everything on it worked as intended. “Well, she’s also asked for you.” The pygmy didn’t expect much of a response. Roughtalon took out his sword, which would be nothing more than a short dagger to a normal-sized human. “I’m sure she has.” Jack sling his bow over his shoulder again, then prepared the jump. Roughtalon sighed, and readied himself too. He wasn’t going to leave Jack on his own in the Void Scar. But they never got that far. A pillar of pure black took a tight grip around Roughtalon’s ankle. The general looked up at Jack, confused, then began shaking his foot to get it off him. Jack jammed his axe into the void creature, but all this accomplished was causing the creature to move back into the canyon. But still holding onto Roughtalon. The Pygmy screamed, as he fell ten meters down and got knocked out on the bright purple rocks of the canyon. At the bottom, Jack watched the Void Guardian move over, and seemingly stand on top of Roughtalon’s unconsious body. Jack took at step back. The Void Guardian moved out of the way. A withered corpse was all that was left of Roughtalon. All life in the pygmy was gone. Jack turned around. He couldn’t do anything here. He needed to find someone to help him take care of this. And fast. The planet was dying. Category:Champions